sogfics one-shoots
by princessmadoka15
Summary: en sintesis son todos songfics y ademas one-shoots, acepto sugerencias. Ginmado. Songfic
1. no hablare de mi amor

**hola, esta es mi primera historia en esta pagina así que espero que les guste y avísenme si hay algún error. Sin mas preámbulos la historia**

Madoka estaba triste debido a que su novio la engaño, así que fue con Hikaru y Ren para que la ayudaran.

En casa de Hikaru

Hikaru: asi que eso paso

Ren: sabia que el no era bueno

Madoka: si, lo siento por no escucharlas

Hikaru: no te preocupes

Madoka: ¿y ahora que hago?

Ren: eso no es problema, solo hay que buscar al indicado

Hikaru: claro, como Gingka. Sabemos que sientes algo por el

Ren: tienes razón Hikaru

Madoka: no lo creo

Hikaru: ¿por que dices eso?

Madoka: ya no quiero salir con ningún chico

Ren: ¿por que rendirte ahora?

Madoka: veran, *Madoka busca un micrófono y empieza a cantar*

Madoka:

 _ **Si a los engaños dieran premios**_

 _ **Hubiera varios ya ganado**_

 _ **No me interesa tener novios**_

 _ **Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 ** _¿A quién crees que engañas?_**

 ** _Él es lo que tú más quieres_**

 ** _Ocultarlo tratas_**

 ** _Es hermoso lo que sientes_**

 ** _No lo disimules_**

 ** _Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón_**

Madoka:

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 _ **Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh**_

Madoka:

 _ **Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor**_

 _ **Creía ya haber aprendido**_

 _ **Siempre el inicio es hermoso**_

 _ **Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado**_

 _ **Porque no todo es maravilloso"**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 _ **Claramente vemos**_

 _ **Que lo quieres y lo extrañas**_

 _ **No lo aceptaremos**_

 _ **Date cuenta que lo amas**_

 _ **Trata de admitirlo**_

 _ **Debes aceptarlo**_

 _ **Muy enamorada estás**_

Madoka:

 _ **No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 _ **Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor**_

Madoka:

 _ **No insistan más, no diré que es amor**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 _ **Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor**_

Madoka:

 _ **No pidan más que lo diga**_

 _ **No harán jamás que lo diga**_

Hikaru y Ren:

 _ **Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor**_

Madoka:

 _ **Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor**_

Hikaru: vamos Madoka

Ren: si, tu puedes

Madoka: chicas, dije que no quiero

Hikaru: ¿Estas segura?

Madoka se lo piensa

Madoka: tienen razon, se lo dire

Hikaru y Ren: ¡Animo!

Madoka: muy bien, allá voy

Madoka se alisto y salio a buscar a Gingka

En el beypark Gingka acababa de pelear con kyoya y estaba caminando de regreso a casa cuando se topo con Madoka

Gingka: hey! Madoka

Madoka: *algo cansada* Gingka, quería decirte algo

Gingka: si?

Madoka: veras, la cosa es que, tu me gustas y necesitaba decirtelo

Gingka: *serio* ah si

Madoka: *algo preocupada y triste* ¿ y que piensas?

Gingka: *suspira* estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, tu tambien me gustas Madoka

Madoka se acerca y abraza a Gingka

Madoka: Lamento no haberlo dicho antes

Gingka: No te preocupes por eso

Gingka se acerca al rostro de Madoka y la besa

Madoka: (muchas gracias, Hikaru y Ren)

 **aquí termina este primer songfic, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos la proxima**


	2. smile

**sonrisa-Lily Allen**

madoka se sintió mal por el hecho de que gingka la estaba engañando. así que paso un tiempo antes de que vuelva a hablar y madoka esté lista para expresar sus sentimientos. madoka había encontrado la forma de superarlo y esa solución era cantar lo que sentía

madoka en su casa busco un micrófono, estaba a punto de cantar para si misma y dijo:

espero que esto te ayude a recapacitar

( **N / A: imaginen que todo lo que canta madoka esta sucediendo)**

 **Cuando me dejaste por primera vez, quería más**

 **(La primera vez que me dejaste quería más)**

 **Pero estabas follando con esa chica de al lado**

(Pero te estabas tirando a la chica de al lado)

¿Qué cha hace eso para (qué cha hacer eso para)

(¿Por qué hiciste eso?)

Cuando me dejaste por primera vez, no sabía qué decir

(La primera vez que me dejaste no supe que decir)

Nunca he estado solo de esa manera, solo me senté solo todo el día

(Nunca el estado solo de esta manera, sentado todo el día en soledad)

Estaba tan perdido en ese entonces

(Estaba tan perdido en ese entonces)

Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos

(Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

Encontré una luz en el túnel al final

(Encontré una luz al final del túnel)  
Ahora me estás llamando por teléfono

(Ahora me llamas por teléfono)  
Así que puedes tener un pequeño quejido y un gemido

(Para aullar y gemir un poco)  
Y es solo porque te sientes solo

(Y es simplemente por que te sientes solo)

Al principio cuando te veo llorar,

(Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,)

Sí, me hace sonreír, sí, hace que mi sonrisa

(Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír)  
En el peor de los casos me siento mal por un tiempo,

(Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato)  
Pero entonces solo sonrío, me adelanto y sonrío

(Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía)

Cuando me veas, dices que me quieres de vuelta

(Cuando me ves que me quiere de regreso)  
Y te digo que no significa Jack, no, no significa Jack

(Y te prometo que no quería ser grosera)  
No pude dejar de reírme; no, simplemente no pude evitarlo

(Pero no puedes parar, no hay evitarlo)  
Te veo ensuciar mi salud mental. Estaba bastante indispuesto.

(Por qué perturbaste mi salud mental, estaba muy mal)

Estaba tan perdido en ese entonces

(Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces)  
Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos

(Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)  
Encontré una luz en el túnel al final

(Encontré una luz al final del túnel)  
Ahora me estás llamando por teléfono

(Ahora me llamas por teléfono)  
Así que puedes tener un pequeño quejido y un gemido

(Para aullar y gemir un poco)  
Y es solo porque te sientes solo

(Y es simplemente por que te sientes solo)

Al principio cuando te veo llorar,

(Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,)  
Sí, me hace sonreír, sí, hace que mi sonrisa

(Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír)  
En el peor de los casos me siento mal por un tiempo,

(Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato)  
Pero entonces solo sonrío, me adelanto y sonrío

(Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

Al principio cuando te veo llorar,

(Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,)  
Sí, me hace sonreír, sí, hace que mi sonrisa

(Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír)  
En el peor de los casos me siento mal por un tiempo,

(Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato)  
Pero entonces solo sonrío, me adelanto y sonrío

(Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

madoka termino de grabar y se lo envió al destinatario "gingka"

 **Gingka: por qué eres tan cruel**

 **yo: no es para nada, fue un poco triste pero tampoco para lo odies**

 **Gingka: bien,; -;**

 **yo: ok, hasta la proxima**


	3. boderlineopen your heart

boderline/open your heart- mash up glee

madoka y gingka caminaban por los pasillos del colegio y entonces en eso se les ocurre cantar

madoka: Something in the way you love me

 **Algo en la forma en que me amas**  
Won't let me be

 **no me deja ser,**

I don't want to be your prisoner so baby

 **no quiero ser tu prisionera**  
Won't you set me free?

 **así** **que, cariño, ¿no me dejaras libre?**

Stop playing with my heart

 **Deja de jugar con mi corazón,**  
Finish what you start

 **termina lo que empezaste,**  
When you make my love come down

 **cuando haces que mi amor se derrumbe**  
If you want me let me know

 **si me quieres, déjame saberlo**  
Baby let it show

 **cariño, muéstralo**  
Honey don't you fool around

 **no seas tonto.**

gingka: Don't try to resist me

 **No trates de resistirte a mi,**

Open your heart to me, baby

 **ábreme tu corazón, cariño,**  
I hold the lock and you hold the key

 **yo tengo el candado y tu la llave**  
ambos: Open your heart to me, darlin'

 **ábreme tu corazón, amor,**  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

 **te daré amor si tu, giras la llave**

madoka: Something in your eyes

 **Algo en tus ojos**

Is makin' such a fool of me

 **me esta haciendo una especie de tonto**  
gingka: (you're makin' me, you're makin' such a fool of me)

 **(me estás haciendo, me estás haciendo un tonto)**  
ambos: I see you on the street and you walk on by

 **te veo en la calle, yendo pasar**  
gingka: (you're on the street, I see you when you're walking by)

 **(estás en la calle, te veo pasar)**

ambos: When you hold me in your arms

 **Cuando me tienes en tus brazos,**  
You love me till I just can't see

 **me amas tanto que no puedo ver,**  
So you choose to look the other way

 **así** **que elegiste ver la otra manera?,**  
Well, I've got something to say

 **bueno, tengo algo que decirte**

Open your heart to me, baby

 **ábreme tu corazón, cariño,**  
I hold the lock and you hold the key

 **yo tengo el candado y tu la llave**

Open your heart to me, darlin'

 **ábreme tu corazón, amor,**  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

 **te daré amor si tu, giras la llave,**

gingka: Open your heart I'll make you love me

 **si me abres el corazón haré que me ames,**

ambos: I hold the lock and you hold the key

 **yo tengo el candado y tu la llave**

Open your heart to me, darlin'

 **ábreme tu corazón, amor,**  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

 **te daré amor si tu, giras la llave,**

Open your heart with the key!

 **abre tu corazón con la llave!**

y una vez terminado se dieron un beso y volvieron a casa

 **yo: y aquí termino otro lindo episodio,¿te parece?**

 **gingka: si, ya estoy conforme**

 **yo: así que ya no me odias?**

 **gingka: todavía no**

 **yo: ufff, ok hasta el próximo domingo**

 **(n/a: en el próximo capitulo meteré a madoka a la conversación uwu)**


End file.
